LEGO Steven Universe (Alternative Link's)
LEGO Steven Universe is a LEGO game for the Xbox 1, PS5, The Nintendo Switch, and the PC. It was developed by Travelers Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive. Gameplay The person in peril is Hopper, the minikit builds give you gold bricks, and the Star Bricks are red 1 by 4s with 1 by 4 tiles with a yellow star. The left roll button is replaced by a weapon wheel, and the right roll button is replaced by a fusion button. You unlock weapons and fusions throughout the game. You use the fusion button again (Not near another gem that can fuse with the fusion). Minikits are melted down into statues at the forge. The Forge is where you buy extras, find the custom character editor and the Hero Gallery. Levels Main Level 1: Gem Glow : The minikits are Cookie Cats and build a Full Cookie Cat Statue. Level 2: Giant Woman : The minikits are bird things and make a Statue of Opal. Level 3: Mirror Gem/Ocean Gem : The minikits are mirrors and build a statue of cracked gem Lapis. Level 4: The Return/Jail Break : The minikits are distablizers and build a statue of Jasper. Level 5: Story for Steven : The minikits are guitars and build a statue of young Greg. Level 6: Sworn to the Sword : The minikits are swords and build a statue of Fighter Connie. Level 7: We Need to Talk : The minikits are microphones and build a statue of Rainbow Quartz. Level 8: Nightmare Hospital : The minikits are gem shards and build a statue of Connie's Mom. Level 9: The Answer : The minikits are diamonds and build a statue of Cotton Candy Garnet. Level 10: Super Watermelon Island/Gem Drill : The minikits are watermelons and build a statue of short Peridot. Level 11: Hit the Diamond : The minikits are baseballs and build a statue of Eyeball. The second half of the level changes into a baseball minigame that after you play the level is an open world option. Level 12: Crack the Whip : The minikits are white tank tops (Because of Amethyst's) and build a statue of the new Amethyst. Level 13: Bismuth : The minikits are breaking points and build a statue of Bismuth. Level 14: Earthlings : The minikits are yo-yos and build a statue of Smoky Quartz. Level 15: Back to the Moon/Bubbled : The minikits are Rubie gems and build a statue of Big Ruby. Level 16: Steven's Dream : The minikits are mini palanquins and build a statue of Blue Diamond. Level 17: Adventures in Light Distortion/Gem Heist : The minikits are Amethyst gems and build a statue of the Famethyst. Level 18: The Zoo/That Will Be All : The minikits are purple apples and build a statue of Yellow Diamond. Level 19: Are You My Dad?/I Am My Mom : The minikits are Aquamarine gems and build a statue of Aquamarine. Level 20: Stuck Together/The Trial : The minikits are Topaz gems and build a statue of Topaz. Level 21: Off Colors/Lars' Head : The minikits are Rhodonite gems and build a statue of the Off Colors. Level 22: A Single Pale Rose : The minikits are pink diamonds and build a statue of Pink Diamond Level 23: Now We're Only Falling Apart : The minikits are roses and build a statue of Rose. Level 24: The Question : The minikits are cowboy hats and build a statue of Ruby Rider. Level 25: Made of Honor/Reunited : The minikits are Bismuth gems and build a statue of Armoured Bismuth. Level 26: Legs From Here to Homeworld/Familiar : The minikits are pink legs and build a statue of Pink Diamond Steven. Level 27: Together Alone/Escapism : The minikits are wads of pink hair and build a statue of Pink Diamond Stevonnie. Level 28: Change Your Mind Part 1 : The minikits are sunstones and build a statue of Sunstone. Level 29: Change Your Mind Part 2 : The minikits are white diamonds and build a statue of White Diamond. Level 30: Steven Universe: The Movie Part 1 : The minikits are garnet gems and build a statue of Garnet and the movie Garnet. Level 31: Steven Universe: The Movie Part 2 : The minikits are pearl gems and build a statue of Pearl and the movie Pearl. Level 32: Steven Universe: The Movie Part 3 : The minikits are amethyst gems and build a statue of Amethyst and the movie Amethyst. Level 33: Steven Universe: The Movie Part 4 : The minikits are star shaped pink diamonds and build a statue of Steven and the movie Steven. Level 34: Steven Universe: The Movie Part 5 : The minikits are Spinel gems and build a statue of past Spinel and the movie Spinel. Star Brick Levels Level 1: Island Adventure : The minikits are fish and build a statue of Lars and Sadie. Level 2: When it Rains : The minikits are mini injectors and build a statue of tall Peridot. Level 3: Greg the Babysitter : The minikits are bottles and build a statue of young greg and baby sour cream. Level 4: Onion Gang : The minikits are onions and build a statue of the Onion Gang. Level 5: Jungle Moon : The minikits are swords and build a statue of Jungle Stevonnie. Level 6 (Final): Raising the Beach House : The minikits are wooden boards and build a statue of Lapis and movie Lapis. Characters TBA Extras TBA